The Return of Merlin (Year 1)
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: We all see the seven books through Harry Potter's eyes but what about a muggleborn girl name Sandra Snow. Sorted into Slytherin she finds out that she's not who she thinks she is. Because, centuries ago, she was called Merlin! Follow her through her first year at Hogwarts trying to keep Harry from getting himself killed.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Return of Merlin (Year 1)

Rating: T

Summary: We all see the seven books through Harry Potter's eyes but what about a muggleborn girl name Sandra Snow. Sorted into Slytherin she finds out that she's not who she thinks she is. Because, centuries ago, she was called Merlin! Follow her through her first year at Hogwarts trying to keep Harry from getting himself killed.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1

Being told that you're a witch had to be the most shocking thing that had ever happen to Sandra. The Snow family was important in legal circles; both of her parents were lawyers that put bad people away for a long time so Sandra was raised with a sense of right and wrong and wanting to do the right thing. When an old woman came to their house, telling them that Sandra was a witch, that really blew things out of the water.

Now she was on the Hogwarts Express and she already had someone in the compartment with her. A boy with messy black hair and glasses! He wore hand me down clothes, which was strange. She meant that because they were a couple sizes too big. Who wore clothes that were too big? When she told him that she knew nothing about the Wizarding world he looked relieved.

A boy name Ron Weasley entered and when he found out that the famous Harry Potter was in the same compartment he glared at her, as though she was taking away his friend.

"So what house do you think that we'll get in?" Sandra asked.

"Any house but Slytherin," he said, "Not a single witch or wizard has gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin."

"Voldemort was in that house."

Sandra snorted and asked, "What kind of stupid name is Voldemort?"

"Don't mention his name," Ron hissed.

"I'll mention any name that I want," Sandra told him, "So what kind of name is that?"

"Probably fake," Harry said.

Sandra agreed and then she saw a bruise on his neck. At once she asked about it.

"It's nothing," he said.

"Nothing! That looks like a large hand," she said.

"Please, don't ask about it," he begged.

The sound in his voice told her all that she needed to know. Harry Potter was abused. Oh wait until her parents found out.

"Why don't you stop asking him questions," Ron said.

"Because I care about a person, that's why," Sandra told him.

"Well he doesn't want you to talk to him about it, so leave it alone."

Like heck she was leaving it alone. The moment that she got some paper she was writing home to her parents.

Sandra met others like Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. Of course she also met the Weasley twins who were a riot. Draco Malfoy, and his two goons, weren't. Of course Ron's rat bit one of them so that was a plus. When they left Hermione returned, warning them that fighting would land them into trouble.

"Malfoy and his friends started it," she told her.

"Well I'm here to tell you that we're almost there," she said and she was gone.

"Whatever house she's in I hope that I'm not in it," Ron said.

Sandra frowned at him. Hermione had only been trying to help.

Several hours later Sandra found herself in a situation that she didn't think she would ever be in. She had been sorted into Slytherin, much to the horror of some of the others that had been placed in the same house. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville had all ended up in Gryffindor. Ron gave her a glare. Great, she was hated by her housemates and by Ron. The strange thing was when a ghost past her he bowed.

What the heck was that about?

When they arrived in their common room they met their Head of House, Professor Snape. He told them the rules of the house and then left. If Draco Malfoy and his goons were bad it was nothing to Pansy and her stupid female friends.

"I can't believe that we're sharing a dorm with filth," she snarled.

"Well seeing your face for seven years won't be a walk in the park," Sandra countered.

She got punched in the stomach for that but Sandra dived at her and knocked Millicent to the ground. Suddenly vines shot out of the ground and bounded Millicent to the floor. The girl's screamed and in came a Prefect.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"This mudblood-."

"Shut your mouth, Parkinson," the Prefect cut in, "The hat chose her for this house. You don't get to decide if she belongs. Now what happened?"

"Pansy said that she can't believe that the girls are sharing a dorm with filth and I told her that seeing her face for seven years won't be a walk in the park. Millicent punched me and I got the best of her. Then vines appeared and wrapped around her."

"Sounds like accidental magic," she said and she vanished the vines, "I believe, Miss Bulstrode, that a detention is in order. If none of you have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all. Now change and get to bed before I give the full dorm detention."

And she left.

"This isn't over, mudblood," Pansy snarled.

"Bring it on," Sandra challenged.

The next morning Sandra went looking for her robes but she couldn't find them. Knowing that Pansy was somehow paying her back for what happened she decided to report it to the Prefect. However, she was gone and that left only one person. Her Head of House! He wasn't in his office so she headed to the one place that all staff, no matter if their magical or muggle, went to. The staff room!

She knocked!

"Enter," came the voice of the Headmaster.

When she opened the door she found that the entire staff was inside. The smell of food made her stomach rumble and she wanted to really hurry up and get her robes so that she could eat.

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

"I was looking for Professor Snape," Sandra told him.

"And why aren't you in your uniform?"

"It was stolen," she said.

Snape rolled his eyes and he took out his wand. Sandra heard him say, Accio, Sandra Snow's robes."

They came zooming out of gods know where and Sandra saw red. Every one of them had been shredded.

"It seems that someone doesn't like you."

"I'm going to murder myself a Parkinson," Sandra snarled.

"We'll take care of this in private," Snape said and something silver came out of his wand. "Prefect Moon, bring all of the first year Slytherin girls to the staff room."

And it was gone.

"What is that?" Sandra asked.

"A Patronus," Snape answered, "Don't you know."

"Severus, she's muggleborn," McGonagall told him and Snape stared at her.

Suddenly something seized inside of her and blackness overcame her.

She found herself walking next to a man that wore a crown. A long staff was in her hands and it felt like summer.

"Merlin, I'm worried about this battle," the man said.

"Arthur, you must defeat both your sister and that child that you sired," she said, though her voice sounded like a man. "We can't allow him to take the throne."

"I understand," Arthur said.

Yelling could be heard and that's when she woke up.

"Miss Moon, what happened?" the Headmaster asked.

"I don't know," Sandra answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Return of Merlin (Year 1)

Rating: T

Summary: We all see the seven books through Harry Potter's eyes but what about a muggleborn girl name Sandra Snow. Sorted into Slytherin she finds out that she's not who she thinks she is. Because, centuries ago, she was called Merlin! Follow her through her first year at Hogwarts trying to keep Harry from getting himself killed.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2

Getting her three sets of robes mended was the worst thing that had ever happened. No, passing out and seeing a vision of someone that looked like King Arthur was the worst. She was allowed to sit down in a chair while the first year girls came in. At once Pansy called her a mudblood.

"Do not use that word around me or the staff," Snape snarled, "I had to mend her robes. So explain to me how come her robes were shredded."

"Maybe she did it herself," Pansy said and Sandra snorted.

"Trying to destroy someone else's property is something that we don't condone at Hogwarts," Dumbledore told them.

"Well maybe the-."

"If the rest of that sentence has the M word in it I will give you all so much detention that you won't be finishing it until your fifth year," Snape cut in, "The truth or I'm getting a potion that will make you tell the truth."

"Tell him the truth," the female Prefect ordered.

"Fine, we did it," Pansy said, "So what? She doesn't belong here at Hogwarts or in Slytherin house."

"You don't make that call, Miss Parkinson," McGonagall said, "The hat chose her for Slytherin for a reason."

"If I find out that you've been damaging her things I will have you suspended," Snape threatened. "Now get out of my sight. I've never been more ashamed of my old house as I'm right now."

They left.

"You can use the room there to change," Dumbledore told Sandra.

"Thanks," Sandra said and she gathered her now repaired robes and went to change.

The girls must have told the others because when Sandra entered the Great Hall they were all shooting daggers at her. She sat down and started on her breakfast, glad, at last, to be eating. When the bell rang they all headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Defense Against the Dark Arts was taught by Professor Quirrell. The moment that she walked in something told her that there was something not right about the room.

All around her she saw symbols floating, words that she didn't even recognize. She gasped in shock and then took her seat. When he entered she almost passed out from something that was coming off of him. Her stomach did flips and she felt like she was about to throw up. She ran out, covering her mouth. What the heck was going on in that classroom?

After throwing up her breakfast she decided not to return to class. Thankfully she had grabbed her bag as she ran out. No telling what her housemates would have done with it if she had left it alone. She would wait until lunch to have a talk with Snape. Maybe he would be able to help her out. The next class was Transfiguration, taught by Professor McGonagall. The room was totally normal and nothing nasty was coming off of her.

She had them copy down a ton of complicate notes and then they were each given a match. Hand shaking she focused on changing it. The match turned into a needle, making her grin.

"Well done, Miss Snow," she said.

"Thanks," she said.

When the lesson ended she headed down to the dungeons to have a word with Snape. She found his office open but she knocked. The man looked up and said, "Yes."

"Could I have a word with you, sir," she asked him.

"Close the door," he ordered and she did just that. "What's the matter?"

"I got sick in Defense," she said, "I saw all these symbols all around the room and then Professor Quirrell came in and it was just too much."

He looked at her and asked, "What kind of symbols?"

"I could write some of them down," she said, "Please, I don't want to go back in there. I know that I'll just get sick again."

"Write some of them down," Snape said and she took out a pen and started to write.

To her surprise her brain had remembered over a hundred of them. She handed the paper to him and he looked at them. He went white at seeing them and Sandra had a feeling that she had been onto something.

"What is it?"

"These is a curse, Miss Snow, and very dark and powerful one," he said, "The fact that you're a muggleborn, and haven't had access to the restricted section, tells me that what you saw was real."

"So this wasn't in my mind," Sandra said, relieved.

"No, it wasn't," he said, "I will have to tell the Headmaster what happened."

She nodded and then he added, "If your stomach gets upset come to me and I'll give you something for it."

"Thanks," she said and she left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"This is distressing," Albus told Severus, after looking at it, "These symbols and words are only connected to one kind of curse."

"What kind?" Severus asked.

"The curse on the Defense position," he answered and Severus stared, "And add to the fact that she got sick when Quirrell came in tells me that this man is far more dangerous then we can even begin to imagine."

"Do you think that he'll suspect that she's affected?"

"I hope not," he said, "That child already has enough problems with being bullied by her own housemates. The fact that she can sense dark magic, and is affected by it, tells me a lot. Watch out for her, Severus. I don't want a dead Slytherin muggleborn in this castle."

"Yes, sir," Severus said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you have an eating disorder?" Hermione asked Sandra that afternoon.

Magical Theory had been interesting and now both girl's where in the library working on their work.

"Where the heck does that question come from?" Sandra asked.

"Well everyone heard that you ran out of the classroom," Hermione told her.

"I got sick but Professor Snape is helping me out. And, no, I don't have an eating disorder."

"So what's Slytherin like?"

"A nightmare," Sandra said, "I've got big boulder, prissy bitch, and silent ones as roommates. They even were shredding my robes, though Dumbledore fixed them."

"That's horrible," Hermione said.

"And they keep calling me a Mudblood, even though I was the first to turn my match into a needle. I'm telling you they have no talent and are all pumped up airheads. My seven years can't go by fast enough."

"So why did the hat put you in Slytherin?"

"Because it was nuts that night," she answered. "So how are you fairing in Gryffindor."

"Everyone hates me because I'm smart," she said, "I just want to prove myself."

"Don't let them get to you," Sandra said, "Of course if they act like a bunch of jerks you could always glue their butts to the stool. I'm thinking about doing that as well, though it would have to be secret."

"You would do that to your own house?"

"Hermione, look at who I bunk with, that should give you the answer that you need."

"Okay, never mind," she said.

The rest of the week went by without much drama, unless you count the fact that she had to set on the Slytherin side of the classroom next to prissy bitch and big boulder. Snape stared on Harry, which she didn't like. He hadn't done anything wrong to anyone and he was being bullied by her own head of house. She made her displeasure much known in a very vocal way.

"Why don't you leave him alone," Sandra said. "Dear god, you're supposed to be an adult, not a teenager with emotional issues."

Everyone stared at her but she didn't care.

"Miss Snow," Snape started, but she wasn't done.

"It's clear that he doesn't know the answers, so why pick on him. Why don't you have Hermione answer your questions?"

"I will not be told what to do in my own classroom," he said, "Detention and ten points from Slytherin."

"Fine, whatever," Sandra said, "Leave him alone, he doesn't need to be bullied by someone that should know the concept of being an adult."

She sat down, glaring at her head of house. She knew that she had caused trouble but she did have standards.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Return of Merlin (Year 1)

Rating: T

Summary: We all see the seven books through Harry Potter's eyes but what about a muggleborn girl name Sandra Snow. Sorted into Slytherin she finds out that she's not who she thinks she is. Because, centuries ago, she was called Merlin! Follow her through her first year at Hogwarts trying to keep Harry from getting himself killed.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3

"Here's your potion," Snape hissed, "Your detention is tomorrow night."

"Fine," Sandra muttered and she left without being told that she could leave.

Sandra was in a foul mood and Pansy's taunting only wanted to make her snap the prissy bitch's neck. She found out that it was at seven at night. A prefect told her that Snape had set the time.

"You just had to defend Potter."

"He was being bullied, by someone that's supposed to be an adult," Sandra said.

"If you make us lose the house cup."

"I don't give a damn about some stupid cup," Sandra cut in, glaring at Bulstrode. "Now leave me alone before I find a way to make you suffer."

She laughed and then yelped. She had no idea what caused boulder to yelp but at least she left her alone. The next day she spent time in the library getting all her homework finished. At seven she went to see Snape about her detention.

"You will clean these cauldrons, without magic," he said.

She had just gotten started when Quirrell came in. Her stomach did a turn and she vomited all over him.

"Get out," Snape hissed, cleaning the mess up.

Sandra bolted from the classroom. She drank down the potion when she got back and went to sleep. The next morning she was reading a book when someone sat down. She turned to see Harry setting there.

"Thanks for defending me," he said.

"No problem," Sandra said, "I don't like bullies, no matter their age."

"Ron thinks that you're doing this because you want my fame."

Sandra groaned and said, "I don't give a damn about your fame. I didn't come here to take anyone's fame away."

"I heard that you ran out of Defense," he said.

"Are you going to ask me if I have an eating disorder?" Sandra asked him.

He stared at her and said, "No, why would I ask that?"

"Hermione did," Sandra told him. "I told her that I had a bad reaction to Quirrell."

"Must be the garlic."

Sandra chose not to say anything to that.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"She told me off," Severus told Albus.

"Glad someone did," Minerva said, drinking her tea.

"Severus, she does have a point," Albus told him, "You were bullying Mr. Potter."

"He looks like his father."

"So that give you the right to bully him," Minerva said, "Dear god, Severus, I thought you were an adult."

"I am a damn adult."

"Severus, did she have another reaction to Quirrell?" Albus asked him.

"Yes," Severus answered.

"Then we can say that she can sense that something is wrong about him," Albus told him, "Even though she challenges you, do keep on watching her."

"Fine," he muttered.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sandra wasn't looking forward to Monday. She knew that she would get sick the moment that he walked in. So she spent time trying to find something that would help shield herself from him. However, nothing that was in the book could help her and the charms were only for those that had mastered the basics. How was she supposed to pass Defense if she kept throwing up?

So she skipped Defense and hid in an unused classroom.

"Where the heck were you at?" Pansy demanded.

"Like I answer to you," Sandra said, glaring at her.

"You're making our house look bad. Must be the mudblood in you," she said.

"You know, every time you use that word I'm going to ignore you," Sandra told her. "I'm not going to have a conversation with a mentally challenged spot."

And she stormed away.

The second week was pretty much the same, except that they had flying lessons on Thursday. Malfoy got Harry to get into the air, even though Hermione told him that he would get into trouble. Sandra groaned at the thought of Harry going back to his family. She had done a bit of digging and found out that he had been placed with his aunt and uncle. It was only in passing that she learned that their last name was Dursley.

To her complete shock she found out that Harry hadn't been expelled, even though Malfoy wished that he had. It was later on that she overheard that Malfoy had challenged Harry to a wizards duel. She didn't like this one bit.

"Are you going, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"Of course not," he said, "I'm not getting expelled. But Potter will."

She had to stop this before someone did catch them.

In the nearly two weeks that she had been at Hogwarts she had remembered where plenty of places where. One of them was the trophy room. She hurried along, making sure that she wasn't seen, and found not one, not two, but four Gryffindor students.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Oh shut up," Sandra said, "Malfoy and his little friend aren't coming. I overheard them talk about how they want to get you guys expelled."

"Oh I bet that-."

A sudden sound could be heard and the five of them froze.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they will be lurking in a corner."

Harry motioned them and Sandra found herself running, with the others, as fast as they could. Suddenly the door opened and Peeves came out. She had been warned about him from the Slytherin Prefect but she didn't think that she would encounter a spirit so nasty in her whole life.

"Oh great," Sandra muttered.

"Ooh ickle firsties, what fun," Peeves said in his annoying sing song voice.

"Peeves get out of the way," Harry begged. "Your going to get us expelled."

Yeah, that's the whole point that Malfoy did this.

"Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't tell," Ron said.

"I should tell Filch, that's what I should do."

That one line caused Ron to swipe at him, which proved to be a huge mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED, STUDENTS OUT OF BED, DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR."

Ducking under Peeves they bolted. Oh her parents were so going to kill her if she got expelled. They came to a door, which was locked.

"We're done for it," Ron moaned.

"Oh move over," Sandra said and she took out her wand. "Alohomora!"

The door unlocked and they all piled in, Harry slamming the door shut.

"Where are they?" Filch demanded.

"I won't say nothing until you say please," Peeves said.

"Peeves, I don't have time for this."

"I won't say nothing until you say please."

"Fine, please," Filch said.

"Nothing," Peeves said, laughing, "I told you that I wouldn't say nothing until you said please."

Filch cursed as Peeves cackled away. Someone tugged at Sandra's robes and when she turned she let out a horrible scream. The others turned and they saw what she was screaming about. There was a huge three headed dog and it wanted to have them for lunch. A flash of white light came over them and they were no longer in the room.

"Sandra, calm down," Harry said.

"Th-Th-That thing had three heads," she said, almost passing out.

"How the heck did we get here?" Ron asked.

"Who cares, we're near the Gryffindor common room," Hermione said.

"I'm never getting back to my common room," Sandra told them.

"I have an idea, but we better not get caught," Harry said.

"What idea do you have?" Ron asked him.

"She can stay in our common room until it's almost time for everyone to wake up."

"Are you nuts?" Ron asked, "We're going to get into trouble."

"And we would have gotten into trouble if she hadn't warned us," Harry said, "Come on, before Percy wakes up."

Thankfully she wasn't discovered. She left the common room before anyone woke up and hurried back to her own. She just hoped that Filch didn't report that he heard someone screaming. The last thing that she needed was anyone to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Return of Merlin (Year 1)

Rating: T

Summary: We all see the seven books through Harry Potter's eyes but what about a muggleborn girl name Sandra Snow. Sorted into Slytherin she finds out that she's not who she thinks she is. Because, centuries ago, she was called Merlin! Follow her through her first year at Hogwarts trying to keep Harry from getting himself killed.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 4

The three headed dog occupied a lot of Sandra's thoughts. Another potions lesson had come and gone and Sandra had a feeling that the huge dog was there for a reason. She told Hermione about it.

"There was a trap door under its paws," she said, "It's guarding something."

"What do you think it might be guarding?" Sandra wondered.

"Who knows but I'm going to forget about it," she said, "I'm not about to get expelled."

"True, but I doubt that Harry and Ron will forget about it."

"Then if they do, their fools."

During the rest of the month Sandra saw Harry practicing for the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. He had been made Seeker, which she was happy about, and she was having the dreams again. This time she was with a man that had his portrait in the Slytherin common room. He was teaching her how to freeze water. She wasn't sure if she should tell Hermione about these dreams, fearing that she would look like a nut case.

On the last day of September she was cornered by the Headmaster. She had missed all of her Defense lessons due to getting sick every time that she came close to Professor Quirrell.

"Miss Snow, Professor Quirrell has told me that you haven't been to any of his classes."

"I can't stand being near him," she told him, hoping that he would continue to understand.

"I understand, Miss Snow, but you have to pass Defense," he said, "Therefore I'll teach you what you've missed."

"Thanks," she said at once.

"Meet me this Saturday," he said, "I love sugar quills."

And he turned and left her alone.

"Do my homework," Pansy demanded.

"No, do it yourself," Sandra told her, going back to her reading.

Pansy grabbed her book and said, "Do it or I'll hex you."

"And I said, no," Sandra said, "I'm not going to do your work and the Professors find out."

"Then you need to be taught a lesson."

"Is there a problem here?" the Prefect asked.

"No, of course not," Pansy lied.

Sandra got up and said, "I'm hanging out with Hermione."

"Filthy mudblood," Pansy snarled.

"That's enough!" the Prefect said, "Go back to your work, Parkinson, and leave people alone."

Sandra knew that Pansy's hate for her had grown.

She found Hermione working on something that looked like magical theory when she arrived. She sat down and put her head on the table. Hermione looked at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Pansy," she hissed. "She wanted me to do her homework for her."

"But that's cheating," Hermione said.

"I know that," Sandra said, "But it's because I'm smart and do well in class while Pansy spends time hooking up with important contacts."

"Is that all she thinks about?" Hermione asked, shaking her head.

"I think it might be, but, who knows. This is my first time having to spend any sleeping time with ditz."

The first Saturday of the month of October Sandra headed for Professor Dumbledore's office. Saying, "Sugar quills" caused the gargoyle to come to life and allow her to enter. When she opened the door she found that it was just the Headmaster.

"Your ten minutes early," he said.

"Wanted to make a good first impression," she said.

He grinned and said, "Today we'll just read chapter one." Sandra nodded and then he said, "I see that you're spending time with Miss Granger."

"She, like me, doesn't really have any friends," Sandra told him.

"It's hard being different from your housemates," he said, "But I do hope that she'll continue to stay your friend."

"I think that as long as I don't prove that I'm like Malfoy then I should be fine."

Dumbledore nodded and Sandra opened her book.

That afternoon Sandra was heading back to her common room when she heard Harry and Ron talking.

"I don't like the idea that Granger is spending time with that snake," he said.

"And I thought that you didn't care what Granger did," Harry said, "Anyway, she has the right to be around anyone that she wants."

"And how do we not know that she's not teaching Granger dark magic. We know that Granger will do anything to be better."

"And I said leave Granger alone," Harry said, "Anyway, there's nothing wrong with Sandra."

"Harry, she's a Slytherin."

"And this Slytherin can hear you," Sandra said, appearing from around the corner.

"Spying on us?" Ron hissed.

"Like you have anything worth spying on," she said, "Harry's right. Hermione can talk to, and be around, anyone that she wants. Stop acting like her damn mother."

"Your bad news, Snow, and I'm going to prove it," he vowed.

Sandra rolled her eyes and then Harry asked, "So where were you at?"

"Having a Defense lesson with the Headmaster," Sandra answered.

"Ooh, you're so high and mighty now," Ron taunted.

"Leave me alone, Ron, I'm not in the mood."

He glared at her but Harry said, "Leave her alone. I can't stand bullies and right now you're acting just like one."

Sandra left, hoping that Ron would get his act together.

That night Sandra had another dream. She was still Merlin but this time she was walking down a corridor, a corridor that she knew well. She put her head in her hands. These dreams meant something and she was going to find out what they were trying to tell her. The next morning she got a letter from her father. She had written to them, telling them about the proof that Harry was being abused.

 _Dear daughter,_

 _I'm glad that you've brought this to our attention. We've managed to locate the Dursley's and did a visit. They are completely disgusting and there's proof that abuse is going on. Your father is filing to get a warrant for their arrest. Tell Harry that he's more than welcome to stay at our house during the summer._

 _With Love,_

 _Mother_

Sandra grinned and put the paper away. Now it was time to focus on the dream.

"I need you both to come with me," Sandra told Harry and Hermione.

Thankfully Ron wasn't around.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Sandra sighed and said, "Ever since I got here I've been having strange dreams, like memories of another life. In these dreams I'm Merlin and I think that a presence is trying to get my attention. I just need to know that I'm not going insane."

"I would never think that about you," Harry told her.

"Thanks," Sandra said, "Come on; I need to find out what's going on before I do go insane."

The three of them headed up the marble staircase until they reached the second floor. Taking a deep breath she went down the corridor that she saw Merlin going down but it ended in a blank wall. Frowning she started to touch it, thinking that maybe there was something behind it. Something sharp cut her skin and she hissed in pain.

"Great, I got cut," she said. "Probably have a one thousand year old disease or something."

Suddenly the wall shifted and a doorway appeared.

"Oh more secrets," Hermione said, with joy.

"Why do I have a feeling that I was meant to find this place," Sandra said to them.

"Right now, I think that you're right," Harry said.

And taking a deep breath, we walked through.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: What is the three going to find and we all know how Ron will react.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Return of Merlin (Year 1)

Rating: T

Summary: We all see the seven books through Harry Potter's eyes but what about a muggleborn girl name Sandra Snow. Sorted into Slytherin she finds out that she's not who she thinks she is. Because, centuries ago, she was called Merlin! Follow her through her first year at Hogwarts trying to keep Harry from getting himself killed.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 5

Beyond the doorway was a tunnel. From the feel of the place no one knew that it was here. Sandra could feel the magic all around her but not like when she had been in Defense those two times. There was nothing evil here, just old magic. She didn't even understand how she could feel it, since she was a muggleborn. Suddenly the tunnel stopped and a deep cavern appeared.

If it wasn't for the torches they would have fallen off the side. On the other side was another tunnel but, unless they could fly, they would never make it.

"We must be deeper than the dungeons," Hermione said.

A loud roar was heard and a huge something came out of the darkness. When it hit the light of the torches it was revealed to be a huge dragon. It looked at them and Sandra wanted to run. She had a feeling the others felt the same way.

"I won't harm you three," it said.

"You can talk," Harry said, shock in his voice.

"Yes, I can talk," it said, "The name is Alsan; I'm the oldest dragon in the world. I was brought here as a baby and raised by one of the most powerful, but good, wizards name Merlin."

Alsan looked at Sandra.

"Welcome back, Merlin," he said.

"Merlin, you think that I'm him," Sandra said, "I'm just a muggleborn witch."

"Who happens to be in Slytherin," Alsan said, "Merlin was, by all account, a muggleborn himself. No one knew who his father was but they suspected that he had been the devil. What humans will come up with? No, your magic is the same; your scent is the same. And that's why I'm at your service."

"The dreams," Sandra said.

"Are your memories of being him," Alsan said, "However, it's more than that. Your blood allowed you, and your dear friends, to come here. No, my dear, you are Merlin and you will be extraordinary things. The bridge that will lead you out can be created. Just extend your hand and imagine a bridge there and it will happen. And remember, Merlin, continue to have your beliefs and continue to be good. Prove those above wrong."

And he vanished into the darkness.

Sandra extended her hand, using her imagination to think of a bridge. Hermione gasped in shock and when she looked she saw that a bridge had formed.

"Come on," Sandra said and the three went across.

The tunnel continued until they came to a fork. The smell of the lake came from one end but another led further down. Sandra took this way and the three of them came upon a door. It opened without her touching it and soon they found themselves in a large room filled with books.

"I'm in heaven," Hermione moaned.

"These books have got to be over a thousand years old," Harry said. "Imagine what Dumbledore could do with these."

"I agree," Sandra said. "However, Merlin might have placed a charm on them so that they would vanish if they left the room. You know, to keep dark wizards from finding and using the information."

Sandra fingered the spines and found a book called 'Unknown Beast Cures." She pulled it out and saw that there were cures for every beast that you could think of. Taking a piece of parchment out of her robes she wrote down potions for a couple like werewolves.

"Hay, look at this," Hermione said, "Merlin even wrote a book on how to treat effects of curses."

Sandra replaced the book and went over.

"If the Ministry had these then they could cure people," she told them.

"Write some of them down," Sandra said, "And then we can try them out."

Hermione did just that and then Harry said, "No wonder he was considered one of the most powerful. Look at the things that he invented."

"Which will see the light of day," Sandra told them, "But we won't take any of them out, or try any of them, until Quirrell is gone."

"What do you have against him?"

"Harry, I can sense dark magic. Dumbledore told me so. Every time he comes near me I get sick. I don't trust him and I think that he's being possessed by something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know and I don't think that I want to know," Sandra said, "When he's gone then we'll show Dumbledore these things. Until then, the notes stay here until he's gone."

Hermione nodded and we left the room.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You were hanging out with Potter again," Malfoy hissed when Sandra came back.

They had vowed not to tell anyone about the room, the books, or the dragon until Quirrell was gone.

"What's wrong with him?" Sandra asked.

"Because he defeated the dark lord, mudblood," he snarled.

"And why don't you stop calling me that," Sandra said, "Is that the only insult that you know?"

"Because it's the only one that gets your attention," he said and then he made to grab her.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy," the female Prefect said.

Malfoy turned on her and said, "STUFF IT, YOU DAMN BITCH!"

Everyone in the common room turned to stare at him and then Sandra punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Don't you dare use that kind of word around a woman," Sandra snarled.

"And that will be ten points from Slytherin for disrespecting a Prefect."

Sandra smirked.

That night she decided to talk to Madam Pomfrey.

"Look, Harry is my friend," Sandra told Madam Pomfrey, "I'm trying to get him away from the Dursley's and I need a medical exam."

"Unless he comes-never mind."

Sandra turned to see Harry and Hermione come in.

"What happened to your hand?" Sandra asked him.

"I just broke it, mother," Harry said and Sandra rolled her eyes.

"Punching Ron's lights out," Hermione added.

"Well I hope that you broke his nose," Sandra told him, "Or else it's not worth it."

"Come over here and I'll give you a full exam and treat that hand. Honestly, what you approve of Miss Snow."

"So what happened?" she asked Hermione.

"Ron called me the B word and Harry punched him," Hermione told her.

"Malfoy called the Slytherin Prefect that word," Sandra told her and Hermione stared at her.

"It seems that he's not the only one that knows words that will get his mother to slap him," Harry said and then hissed in pain.

"Maybe that will teach you to stop using muggle dueling."

"What these people come up with to explain something that is simple to explain."

Madam Pomfrey gave her a look.

"So are you going to tell Professor McGonagall," Sandra asked. "Oh please tell Professor McGonagall about that. Imagine how thin her mouth will get."

Hermione grinned.

"Thank you, my lady friends, for the approval of violence," Harry told them.

"Well he did deserve it," Sandra said, "Calling a lady that word. Does he kiss his mother on the cheek with that mouth?"

"Every day," Hermione reasoned.

"Well she needs to get her cheek washed."

They watched as Harry was forced to lie down and then his body was scanned. The parchment started to record the results and the results got longer and longer. Madam Pomfrey stared at him and then at the parchment. Sandra didn't have to have magical abilities to know that this wasn't good for the Dursley's, which was fine with her. When it was finally done she made Harry sign that the account was accurate. Sandra could tell that he didn't want to but Madam Pomfrey made it clear that he couldn't play unless he signed.

She then gave him something to make him sleep.

"Get that boy away from those horrible people," she demanded.

"Don't worry, I will," Sandra vowed.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Harry's being abused by his relations," Sandra said, "My mum and dad both work for the courts and they need proof to have them arrested. This is the proof that will get them send to prison for a long time."

Hermione eyes welled with tears but Sandra was already out the door.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I thought having a dragon under the school was a cool idea. Sorry about not updating but I don't have the net. I'm uploading this from the library computer.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Return of Merlin (Year 1)

Rating: T

Summary: We all see the seven books through Harry Potter's eyes but what about a muggleborn girl name Sandra Snow. Sorted into Slytherin she finds out that she's not who she thinks she is. Because, centuries ago, she was called Merlin! Follow her through her first year at Hogwarts trying to keep Harry from getting himself killed.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 6

By time that Halloween came around everyone in the school knew that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were no longer friends and that he had taken up a friendship with a fellow muggleborn girl name Hermione Granger and the only known Slytherin muggleborn Sandra Snow. That alone got her attention from the Weasley twins.

"Is it true that-."

"Everyone in Slytherin-."

"Doesn't like you."

"Do you do this twin talk?" Sandra asked them.

"All the time," they said at the same time.

Sandra grinned and said, "They don't like some of the views that I've been publicly making. But, no, not all the Slytherins don't like me. The Prefects do and they keep order."

"I hear that Snape doesn't like you."

"Well that's his problem," Sandra told them. "Dear god, he acts like a seven year old when he's teaching potions."

A tapping was heard and Sandra went over and saw that it was an owl. Opening the window it dropped a letter at her feet and then flew away. Picking it up she saw that it was from her parents. She tore it open and read:

 _Sandra,_

 _The courts accepted the documentation from the nurse and they were arrested. I know that Harry can't come due to school so the account will be used as soul evidence. The Dursley's have been arrested and that Uncle Vernon tried to hit the bobby. They will be going to court next week on several accounts of child abuse. We have offered to adopt Harry so that he'll have a home that he needs._

 _With Love,_

 _Your father_

"What is it?" Fred asked.

Sandra showed him the letter and, even though she could tell that he didn't understand a couple of things, the fact that the Dursley's were going to court was something he could understand.

"What's a bobby?" Fred asked.

"A police officer," Sandra explained, "If their found guilty then they will be put in prison. Don't let anyone know, though. I don't want someone to ruin the plans."

"I think that Madam Bones should see this," George said, "I mean, she can make sure that he isn't sent back there."

"Sounds like a good idea," Sandra said.

"You know, you are different," Fred told her and she grinned.

"I'll get this to my aunt right away," Susan said.

"Make sure that she doesn't reveal anything," Sandra told her, "I don't want someone to ruin it."

"Of course," she said and she wrote a letter out, gave it to the owl, which flew away. "I can't believe that his relations abuse him."

"I think they hate magic," Fred said.

"And they will pay," Sandra said.

On Halloween two letters arrived for Sandra. One from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the other from her father. She opened the Ministry one, first, and read:

 _Miss Snow,_

 _I'm most pleased that you brought this vile case to our attention. I've seen enough muggle court cases to know that they don't send the police if something hasn't happened. I talked to your parents, fine people, and they are sending you the results of the case. The fools actually admitted that they had done it, which means that it's going to be harder for them to prove that they didn't. Your parents have the information. Also the Ministry has approved Harry James Potter to be adopted by your parents. Don't tell him until the Dursley's are locked away in muggle prison._

 _Sincerely_

 _Madam Bones_

 _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

She opened the second.

 _Sandra,_

 _I'm sure that Madam Bones has told you. The Dursley's admitted that they starved, beat, and abused their nephew. The case is set for the middle of November and I will let you know, my Christmas, what happened. Good luck with your studies._

 _With Love,_

 _Your Father_

Sandra was all grins.

The Halloween feast wonderful, but it would have been better if a troll hadn't been released in the dungeons. To Sandra's complete horror Dumbledore had them go to the dungeons. However, she noticed that Hermione wasn't there. She ran over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione's not here," she said.

"Yeah, blame Ronald for that," Fred said.

"We have to find her," Sandra said, "I don't care about losing points, but I care about a life."

"Then let's go," Harry said and she, the twins, and Harry left the Great Hall.

Thankfully the troll wasn't in the dungeons. However it was in the boy's bathroom that Ronald shoved Hermione into. Hermione was shaking like a leaf and Sandra did the only thing that she knew how, she made vines appear. They wrapped around the trolls legs, trunk, arms, and finally brought him down. Sandra grabbed Hermione and they ran out of the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" Sandra asked her.

"This is all Ron's fault," Hermione snarled, "He hates the idea that you and me are friends with Harry."

"Don't worry, we'll tell McGonagall," Fred vowed.

Harry gave Hermione a hug and it somehow turned into a group thing.

"So who do you think set the troll loose," Hermione asked the next day.

"Quirrell," Sandra answered at once, "Which proves that he's far more dangerous then we can imagine."

"We need to go to the Headmaster," Hermione said.

"I think that he might already know," Sandra said and Harry nodded.

Two days later the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin took place. Sandra chose to root for Gryffindor because her friends were in Gryffindor and playing. Ron gave her a look that told her that he didn't like her here. She personally didn't care.

"I'm going to keep a watch on Quirrell," Sandra told Hermione. "If he does anything to Harry, I will make him pay."

She had gone down to the library and learned a few spells that could help her. Hermione nodded and the game started. The game turned out to be the funniest thing that any of them had experienced. Lee Jordan was not being a parcel commentator and they had never seen Professor McGonagall getting so mad.

Sandra noticed that Quirrell was starting to look up and so was Snape. She had read that curses could be done silently while counter curses required speaking. Up above Harry's new Nimbus Two Thousand was acting odd. Sandra acted. She pulled out her wand and yelled, "Avius."

A huge flock of birds came out of her wand and right for Quirrell, who was so shocked that he fell over. The staff all ran from the birds, leaving Lee Jordon full reign to be as unbias as he wanted to be. The Gryffindor's won the match.

"Enjoy yourself," Sandra told Hermione.

"Okay, see you later," she said and she ran off.

Even though Slytherin hadn't won she felt that she had won her own match. Against the early death of her friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Return of Merlin (Year 1)

Rating: T

Summary: We all see the seven books through Harry Potter's eyes but what about a muggleborn girl name Sandra Snow. Sorted into Slytherin she finds out that she's not who she thinks she is. Because, centuries ago, she was called Merlin! Follow her through her first year at Hogwarts trying to keep Harry from getting himself killed.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 7

The Slytherins took the defeat at the hands of Gryffindor hard. Malfoy made all sorts of comments about why Harry was able to stay on his broom and he looked at Sandra as he talked. She couldn't believe that this eleven year old moron wanted her friend dead. Quidditch was so not worth it.

"Don't let him get to you," Daphne said.

She was the only Slytherin in her year that talked to her.

"Thanks," Sandra said.

Like her father had promised she had gotten a letter, telling her that the Dursley's trial had started. She told the Weasley twins, Hermione, and Madam Pomfrey about this. All four of them hoped that the Dursley's went away for a long time. Of course other things took front and center. Her continuing Defense lessons with Dumbledore were one of them. She was getting better at defending herself and the books inside Merlin's library helped things along. She even tutored Harry in potions, helping him better himself and keep Snape off his back.

"So are you staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?" Sandra asked Harry.

"Yeah, I'm not going back to the Dursley's," Harry said, "I haven't signed the sheet yet."

"Why don't you come to my house for Christmas," she said, "I mean, it's a lot better than being stuck inside a cold castle for a couple of weeks."

"I doubt that they'll want me."

"Nonsense," she said, "My parents love having people over."

"I'll think about it," Harry promised.

Sandra said nothing but she knew that Harry's plans were going to change.

She found out that Harry did sign to stay at Hogwarts during the winter and a week later a letter arrived from her parents. This was what she was waiting on.

 _Sandra,_

 _They have been found guilty, thank god. I'm having someone from the Ministry rush the adoption through so that he'll be an official member of the family by Christmas._

 _Mother_

She wondered how rush it would be.

"So are you staying at Hogwarts during Christmas?" Sandra asked Hermione.

"No, I'm going home with my parents," Hermione said, "You?"

"Going home for the holiday's," Sandra said, "It's going to be the best Christmas ever."

"I'm sure that your parents miss you," Hermione said.

"Yeah, they do," Sandra admitted, "It's sometimes hard to have someone studying so far away."

"That I can agree with."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

She was heading for the Library when she heard Hermione talking to Harry.

"Well I'm glad that things went well," Hermione said, "I mean, Harry having a new family is just the thing that he needs."

Sandra grinned to herself and headed down the corridor and was gone.

When Sandra got back she found Malfoy and his gang, made up of most of the people in her year, waiting on her. She had a bad feeling about this.

"You're making our house look bad, mudblood."

"Yeah, you're talking to Potter and that fellow mudblood of yours."

"There's nothing wrong with them," she said, "You don't have any clue of who they are and how nice they are."

Malfoy laughed and said, "It was because of Potter that the Dark Lord died. And you befriending him is something that we can't condone."

"And what are you going to do?"

"We've had a meeting and have decided that you're no longer welcome in Slytherin House."

One of the Prefects started to chant and the whole room went cold. A force came at her and then another force came out of her. She glowed with white light and blasted everyone off their feet. Sandra then ran out. She found Professor Flitwick, who was carrying some books.

"Miss Snow, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"My housemates tried some spell on me, to force me out of Slytherin and something strange happened."

"Let's go to the Headmaster," Flitwick said and she followed him.

"Ice Mice," Flitwick said and the gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside to let them pass.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Return of Merlin (Year 1)

Rating: T

Summary: We all see the seven books through Harry Potter's eyes but what about a muggleborn girl name Sandra Snow. Sorted into Slytherin she finds out that she's not who she thinks she is. Because, centuries ago, she was called Merlin! Follow her through her first year at Hogwarts trying to keep Harry from getting himself killed.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 8

Half of the term ended and Sandra waited by the entrance to the castle for Harry and Hermione to come down. When she saw them she grinned.

"Sorry about taking so long but Harry didn't want to get his butt up," Hermione told her.

"That's alright," Sandra said, "Come on, I want to get away from Snape and my fellow bigoted housemates as quickly as possible."

"Still having problems."

"Always," Sandra countered.

She hadn't told anyone what had happened in the common room. Dumbledore concluded that the power of the sorting hat had been the reason that she hadn't been banished. Of course he told Professor Snape, who looked concerned.

"I'll take care of it."

Dumbledore nodded.

The ride back to London was all about what they would be doing during the Christmas break. Hermione had books waiting on her that were begging to be read and Sandra was talking about the huge feast that was going to take place.

"The family is coming over," she said, "Plenty of people from all over the place."

"Will I be in the way?" Harry asked.

"Of course not," Sandra said, "In-fact everyone has been getting things ready. Trust me; you'll get use to being a part of a real family."

She saw Harry give her a small smile.

When the train pulled into the station everyone got off and headed for the gateway out to the muggle part of the platform. Hermione told them that she would write and she went to join her parents.

"Harry, Sandra, over here," came the voice of her mother.

"Come on, let's have some fun," Sandra said and he followed her.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Don't worry, she's not going to hurt you," Sandra said.

It had been two days since he had arrived and he was getting a horse riding lesson. The horse seemed friendly and the man grinned.

"She's gentle lad," he said in a thick Irish accent.

He was shown how to climb on and the world suddenly was somewhat far away. The man walked the horse with him on it and showed him how to control her. By time he got off he was sore.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Sandra said.

Over the course of the next couple of days people arrived. A really old woman pinched both Sandra and Harry's cheeks and grinned. Everyone seemed to of been told that he was here. A man approached him and shook his hand.

"I'm Auror White," he said, "I'm with MACUSA."

"What's that mean?" Harry asked him.

"It's the Magical Congress of the United States," Sandra told him, "It's like the Ministry over here from what he's told me."

"Correct," he said, "I was surprised when you ended up in Slytherin."

"It's not that bad, though I wish that certain people didn't go there," she said.

He grinned and said, "We can't have everything that we want."

"Is that how come everyone is comfortable around magic," Harry wondered.

"Of course," Auror White said.

"Dinner is ready," Mrs. Snow called out and everyone headed to the dining room.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Return of Merlin (Year 1)

Rating: T

Summary: We all see the seven books through Harry Potter's eyes but what about a muggleborn girl name Sandra Snow. Sorted into Slytherin she finds out that she's not who she thinks she is. Because, centuries ago, she was called Merlin! Follow her through her first year at Hogwarts trying to keep Harry from getting himself killed.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 9

When Sandra woke up she found herself smelling the Christmas breakfast that was always made for the family. She came down to find Harry already awake and eating.

"The little darling has a good appetite," the maid said.

"I'm glad to see him eating," she said and she sat down next to him.

"I got presents," Harry told her.

"That's great," Sandra said.

Everyone else showed up and Sandra watched as they opened their presents. Harry had gotten books, most of them in potions, and she had gotten more clothes and a wand holster. Everyone ran off to do something and Sandra spend her time reading the books that she had gotten.

"These books are going to help during Potions," Harry told her.

"I know that Snape doesn't like you," she said, feeling sorry for her new adopted brother.

"It's alright; I'm use to people not liking me."

"Still, it's wrong," she said.

They spent the rest of the break talking about the coming match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, who she believed would win, and spoiling Hedwig. She then told him about what members of Slytherin house tried to do.

"So they tried to go against the hat," Harry said, shocked.

"Yeah, but it didn't work," she said, "Dumbledore believes that the hat's magic is far more powerful than is known. Professor Snape promised to take care of it."

Harry snorted and said, "I doubt that he'll do anything."

"Well I have a tiny bit of hope," Sandra told him. "When Quirrell is gone I want to work on some of those spells and potions that Hermione copied down."

"I don't know why you think that Quirrell is the bad guy," Harry said. "I mean, look at what happened during the first match."

"Harry, I can sense things," she said, "And there's something off about him. Trust me, on this."

She heard Harry sighing and said, "Okay, fine, I'll believe you."

"Thanks," she said.

Before long it was time to pack the bags and head back to Kings Cross. Sandra was sorry to be leaving but they would be back for the summer. When they arrived they saw Hermione waiting on them.

"Did you have a great holiday?" Hermione asked them.

"It was great," Sandra said.

When they got on the train they found a compartment and loaded their things. Once settled Hermione showed them some of the things that she had gotten. Harry told her about the potion books that he had gotten.

"Can I read them?" she begged.

"Sure," Harry said. "However, I wish that the books had contained some information about Nicholas Flamel."

Sandra gasped and said, "I know about him."

She saw Harry and Hermione staring at her.

"What do you mean, you know about him?" Hermione asked.

"It's on this Chocolate Frog card," she said, taking it out and showing it.

Harry took it and read it over.

"I did some reading about him and he's the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone, a stone that gives the drinker immortality and makes gold from lead."

"So all the life and money you could want. No wonder Sn-."

"Hermione, its Quirrell," Sandra cut in.

"But, Snape hates Harry."

"Just because someone hates someone doesn't mean they want the person dead. Simple logic!"

Hermione didn't look convinced and thankfully Harry said, "Just drop it."

"I'm going to watch out for him," Sandra told them. "I don't trust that man as far as I can throw him."

"And we'll watch Snape," Hermione said.

Sandra had a feeling that she wasn't going to give up.

When the Hogwarts Express finally pulled up they had all changed into their robes and went back in the boats that took them back across the lake. On the other side the small group of first years walked up the steps and back onto the grounds. Sandra, despite of everything, was glad to be back.

"I see that your back, Snow," Malfoy snarled.

"Yes, I'm back, got a problem with that," Sandra stated.

He opened his mouth to say something but stormed up to the dorm.

An hour later she was setting in-front of her Head of House. He looked as though he hadn't had a good Christmas. He did a lot of glaring and it was mostly at her.

"They admitted that they tried to force you out," he said, "Even though I don't like the fact that your friends with Potter I will not allow Slytherin to force a member out."

She ignored the 'even though I don't like the fact that your friends with Potter' bit and said, "Do you have any idea why the spell didn't work."

"Because of the hats magic," Snape answered. "Once the hat decides what house you're sorted into no one can overturn that decision."

Sandra had a feeling that there was another reason. She decided to get a second opinion, as people would say.

"Welcome back, Merlin," Alsan said, bowing.

"I hope that you had a good Christmas," Sandra said to him.

"I only pay attention to Yule," Alsan told her, "But with you having Druid blood in you, you should know that."

"I have Druid blood."

"Yes, your far more important than you can even imagine," he said, "So what brings you here?"

"The Slytherins tried to revoke my right to be in Slytherin," she said, "The Professors believe it's because of the hat's power that kept it from happening."

"They are wrong," Alsan said, licking the air with his tongue. "You're Merlin! His magic lives in this very building and now that your back your magic and his magic have joined. That's what's prevented you from being removed. There's something in the next room that you three didn't notice. And only Merlin can use it."

"What is it?" Sandra asked.

"His staff," Alsan answered. "Crafted by Salazar Slytherin himself! The staff is connected to the land of England and Scotland. The time will come, Merlin, that you will reveal yourself. Until then, you will need to protect that Potter child."

"Will I be able to use it?"

"Not until your second year," he answered. "Until then, you need to learn to focus on your magic so that you can use it when the time comes."

Sandra nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Return of Merlin (Year 1)

Rating: T

Summary: We all see the seven books through Harry Potter's eyes but what about a muggleborn girl name Sandra Snow. Sorted into Slytherin she finds out that she's not who she thinks she is. Because, centuries ago, she was called Merlin! Follow her through her first year at Hogwarts trying to keep Harry from getting himself killed.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 10

Sandra spent weeks pouring over the books inside Merlin's library and focusing on her magic. Time moved fast for her and before she knew it March had come around. Even though the Slytherins hated her for what she represented they couldn't act against her. Not with the warning that Snape had given to them that they would be expelled if they tried anything like a removal again.

And then she had the dreams. She was standing before a creature that looked like a lion but had the scales of a snake. Another creature looked like a man but he had two halves of two different faces. The thing charged at the lion hybrid and the hybrid shot fire out of its mouth. They made contact and the hybrid killed the man and that's when she woke up.

"Dear lord, what was that about?" she whispered.

She decided against telling Dumbledore about the dream.

Alsan told her that Merlin could see future events. The two face man, from what she had read from Merlin's library, was a possessed person. Since Quirrell wanted Harry dead then he had to be hosting for something else. The thought made Sandra shutter and want to vomit. She also spent time with Hermione, studying in the library.

"Ron's being annoying," she said, "He got all mad that Harry went to your house on Christmas."

"Oh give me a break," Sandra muttered.

"So how are things going in Slytherin?"

"I know that they want to try and remove me again but they know that Snape will get on their case about it."

"Well once we figure out how Snape is doing what he's doing then Harry won't have to worry about him anymore."

Sandra did a mental groan.

"So she believes this Professor Snape is the one that wants to hurt the Potter child," Alsan said.

"Yeah, and she won't listen to reason."

"And what does your dreams say?" he asked her.

She had told Alsan about the dream that she had.

"That someone is going to face someone that's a host for another person. You don't think that will be Harry."

"Harry has a fate over him, more powerful than others," Alsan told her. "Keep that in mind. He's the modern form of Arthur and he must be protected."

"Then I'll face him," Sandra told him.

"Do you think that's wise?" Alsan asked her.

"Yes, it is," she said. "I won't allow Harry to get hurt."

"Then I wish you luck, Merlin," Alsan said, "The Potter child is lucky to have a friend like you."

"Thanks," Sandra said.

She hoped that she wasn't making a mistake.

She spent the next month, and a half, trying to keep Harry safe and practice her spells. She knew that her choice to face Quirrell was dangerous. She was just a first year that happens to have access to Merlin's spells and his magic. That didn't mean that she could just blast him against the wall. She would have to plan this out and make things count. She also wouldn't tell anyone that she was facing him.

She didn't want anyone to stop her from getting rid of him.

"Miss Snow," Dumbledore called out.

It was after Charms and she was heading for her Defense lessons with a teacher that he hired named Whitehall. She stopped and looked at him.

"Yes, sir," she said.

"Harry asked me to tell you that he's worried about you," Dumbledore said.

Sandra grinned and said, "Tell him that I'm alright."

He nodded and she hurried off to Defense lessons.

She knocked on the door and waited for an answer but none came. She slowly opened the door and screamed. Whitehall was hanging from a thick rope. She backed away and then the door closed. She turned and standing there was Professor Quirrell.

"You did this," Sandra snarled.

"I do like the muggle method of death," he said, not stuttering at all.

The sickness had come back but she held her stomach.

"You're making your house look bad, mudblood, and I can't have that," he said.

"Go to hell," Sandra snarled. "I know what you are and I know that you want to kill Harry."

He grinned and said, "You can't defend Potter forever. In-fact your time here at Hogwarts is now over."

He pulled out his wand and Sandra summoned the magic that connected Merlin to the castle. A blast of green light came at her and a shield formed to block it. Quirrell was shocked beyond reasoning.

"How in the-."

"I'm Sandra Snow," she said, "Muggleborn Slytherin first year. But many centuries ago I was once called Merlin. I've made a vow to protect this world from people like your master, man with two faces."

A cold laugh came from within the turban and it said, " _So the great Merlin comes back to Hogwarts. I will enjoy watching you die._ "

Quirrell shot another curse at her and the same shield came up.

" _You stinking fool! Kill her and do it now_."

"I'm trying," he said.

Sandra came at him, the magic that was protecting her sending chairs and desks at him. He smashed them and Sandra kicked him right in the gut. She vaulted over him and bolted for the door, the door opening. She was down a series of steps before she heard the thing talking.

" _Time to die, mudblood_ ," it hissed.

She managed to block another curse and ran down the stairs, knowing that he was coming at her. After several more attempts to hit her she bolted outside, the cold air hitting her face. No one was around, everyone in lessons, and Quirrell came outside as well.

" _ **I'm the reincarnation of Merlin, my magic bound to this place and to all places. I command this power to give me a weapon to bring him down**_."

"Your magic won't work here, Merlin," Quirrell said.

The ground shook and a powerful energy came through her. She felt it travel through her as though it knew what she could take and what she couldn't. Her body shifted, changed, and Quirrell looked at her in horror.

"This is impossible, she's a first year," Quirrell said. "NO, YOU'RE NOT DEFEATING MY MASTER."

He charged at her and she shot out fire from inside her mouth. It hit Quirrell and he burned with a black blue fire that no dragon could ever produce. He screamed as the flames consumed him and then a black smoke came out.

" _I will kill you, mudblood, and Potter will be mine_ ," it said.

Sandra passed out.

"You have done well," said a man's voice and Sandra saw an old man standing there. "Even though you're eleven you have proven yourself worthy of being connected to me."

"He's not dead," Sandra said.

"No, he's not," the man said, "By the way, the name is Merlin. The land is still connected to my power and it will answer your call."

"The dream, that was me," Sandra said to him.

Merlin grinned and said, "Strange thing, dreams. You never know if their visions or just dreams. You took a chance because you cared for your friend. As Alsan said, he's lucky to have a friend like you."

"He'll be back," Sandra told him.

"Of course," he said, "He's done something beyond horrible to never die. Your friend will have to face that but he has you. So that makes things better."

And then the world dissolved into nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Return of Merlin (Year 1)

Rating: T

Summary: We all see the seven books through Harry Potter's eyes but what about a muggleborn girl name Sandra Snow. Sorted into Slytherin she finds out that she's not who she thinks she is. Because, centuries ago, she was called Merlin! Follow her through her first year at Hogwarts trying to keep Harry from getting himself killed.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 11

It took a month for Sandra to recover from her battle with Quirrell. If anyone thought it was impossible for an eleven year old to battle someone that was fully qualified Hagrid told everyone that he had seen what she had done and the smoke. The smoke is what brought Dumbledore to her side.

"What did the smoke look like?" he asked her.

"I don't remember," she said, "But he vowed to kill Harry."

That made him looked more scared than any time that Sandra would later on remember him being. Things moved on for Sandra and, thankfully, the rest of term was quiet. Hermione came around to tell Sandra that she was sorry that she suspected Snape.

"What I want to know was what Quirrell was after," Harry wondered.

"I don't think that we'll know," Sandra said to him.

Slytherin won the cup, again, due to what Sandra had done. Even though the Slytherins hated that she had battled the Dark Lord they were glad to of kept the cup. Even Snape was happy, which was just strange. Ron, however, made sure that everyone knew that he hated the fact that Harry was hanging out with her. Thankfully his grades got him kicked out.

"Ronald is going to get homeschooled," Fred Weasley told her.

"Glad to hear that," Hermione said.

Soon it was time to pack their trunks and head to the train. Sandra gave Dumbledore a box of chocolate cherries and a thank you for helping her out. She saw a grin on his face and then she hurried to meet up with her friends. Malfoy and his stupid gang of morons tried to bully them an hour after the train left. Thankfully Sandra had learned a look that made most people run away.

Malfoy just happen to be one of them.

"Let's hope that next year will be better," Harry said.

"At least your summer will be," Sandra told him.

She saw him grinning.

When the train pulled into the station they all got off and headed towards the muggle side of the station. Sandra saw her parents standing there and she hugged both her and Harry.

"Oh I've missed you both," she said, "Come along, let's get going."

Sandra looked at Harry and saw a grin form. She knew that his summer would be the best. No problems and no dangers.

Oh what she didn't know.

THE END!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this story. I'm working on the sequel that will have the Chamber of Secrets and dumb dumb Lockhart.


End file.
